


“Suicide doesn’t stop the pain,” “It gives it to someone else.”

by Rose_1326



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1326/pseuds/Rose_1326
Summary: “Suicide doesn’t stop the pain,” “It gives it to someone else.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Suicide doesn’t stop the pain,” “It gives it to someone else.”


	2. Reasons to live

\- [ ] 1: We would miss you 

\- [ ] 2: It’s worth it to be alive 

\- [ ] 3: It does get better, believe it or not it will eventually get better. 

\- [ ] 4: There’s so much you would miss out on doing. 

\- [ ] 5: You are worth it don’t let anyone, even yourself tell you otherwise. 

\- [ ] 6: God made you for a reason, you have a reason. 

\- [ ] 7: There is always a reason to live! 

\- [ ] 8: So many people care about you 

\- [ ] 9: You are amazing 

\- [ ] 10: I don’t even know you and I love you 

\- [ ] 11: I care for you 

\- [ ] 12: There are plenty of people that love you 

\- [ ] 13: You're literally perfect!! <3 

\- [ ] 14: There are plenty of people that care for you 

\- [ ] 15: God loves you 

\- [ ] 16: God cares about you

\- [ ] 17: Sometimes life is hard but it will make you a stronger person don’t worry! 

\- [ ] 18: What about all the things you’ve always wanted to do? What about all the things you’ve planned, but never got around doing? You can’t do them if your dead. 

\- [ ] 19: I want you to be alive 

\- [ ] 20: So many people want you alive! 

\- [ ] 21: You won’t be able to listen to Music if you die 

\- [ ] 22: You’ll never be able to listen to your favorite song if you die. 

\- [ ] 23: You’ll never be able to listen to your favorite singer if you’re gone 

\- [ ] 24: You’ll never be able to listen to your favorite rapper if you’re gone. 

\- [ ] 25: listening to really loud music 

\- [ ] 26: Killing yourself is never worth it, you’ll hit both yourself & the people who care about you. 

\- [ ] 27: There are so many people that would miss you, including me 

\- [ ] 28: the clouds 

\- [ ] 29: You are gorgeous 

\- [ ] 30: Someone out there would die for you :’) 

\- [ ] 31: How do you think your family would feel? 

\- [ ] 32: Proving people wrong with your success. 

\- [ ] 33: Watching the jerks that doubted you fail at life. 

\- [ ] 34: You’ll never have the feeling of walking into a warm building on a cold day.

\- [ ] 35: You’ll never have the feeling of walking into a cold building on a hot day.

\- [ ] 36: Being stupid in public just because you can. 

\- [ ] 37: Helping other people. 

\- [ ] 38: You have a future to live for.. 

\- [ ] 39: Being alive is good 

\- [ ] 40: thinking about happy memories 

\- [ ] 41: Finding your soulmate. 

\- [ ] 42: All nighters!!! 

\- [ ] 43: Sleeping in all day

\- [ ] 44: You can look back at yourself later in your life and be glad you didn’t commit suicide. 

\- [ ] 45: Nobody could ever replace you 

\- [ ] 46: You’re unique 

\- [ ] 47: pets 

\- [ ] 48: petting pets 

\- [ ] 49: Netflix and movies 

\- [ ] 50: Decorating the Christmas tree 

\- [ ] 51: Dreams that make you smile 

\- [ ] 52: Breakfast in bed 

\- [ ] 53: New clothes 

\- [ ] 54: New shoes 

\- [ ] 55: New books 

\- [ ] 56: Sunrises and Sunsets 

\- [ ] 57: Friends 

\- [ ] 58: The ocean 

\- [ ] 59: Sunlight 

\- [ ] 60: Your family 

\- [ ] 61: Inside jokes 

\- [ ] 62: Birthdays 

\- [ ] 63: Christmas 

\- [ ] 64: Family traditions 

\- [ ] 65: The taste of your favorite food 

\- [ ] 66: Favorite tv show 

\- [ ] 67: Favorite movie 

\- [ ] 68: Going to new places 

\- [ ] 69: The ability to peruse what ever you choose (there are over 7 billion people on Earth, don’t be afraid to be you) 

\- [ ] 70: To earn money and rewards 

\- [ ] 71: You can always flip your life around. 

\- [ ] 72: To find the perfect job/career for you 

\- [ ] 73: Pizza 

\- [ ] 74: Kittens 

\- [ ] 75: New haircuts 

\- [ ] 76: Moments you can look back to and laugh at 

\- [ ] 77: The clouds 

\- [ ] 78: The world is better with you in it 

\- [ ] 79: Roller Coasters 

\- [ ] 80: Showers 

\- [ ] 81: Cake 

\- [ ] 82:Growing old 

\- [ ] 83: Growing old with the person you love 

\- [ ] 84: Singing 

\- [ ] 85: Sleeping 

\- [ ] 86: Ice cream 

\- [ ] 87: Cookies 

\- [ ] 88: food in general 

\- [ ] 89: Movie nights 

\- [ ] 90: Candy 

\- [ ] 91: Popcorn 

\- [ ] 92: Daydreaming 

\- [ ] 93: Happy moments 

\- [ ] 94: Halloween 

\- [ ] 95: Sleepovers 

\- [ ] 96: Parties 

\- [ ] 97: Having a good personality 

\- [ ] 98: Making people happy 

\- [ ] 99: Bonfires 

\- [ ] 100: Sitting on rooftops 

\- [ ] 101: Vacations 

\- [ ] 102: Hearing crazy stories 

\- [ ] 103: Telling crazy stories 

\- [ ] 104: Treehouses 

\- [ ] 105: Starbucks 

\- [ ] 106: You’ve changed someone’s life 

\- [ ] 107: If you’re gone how will you achieve great things? 

\- [ ] 108: Everyone has talent including you 

\- [ ] 109: Eating crazy food 

\- [ ] 110: Hanging out with your friends 

\- [ ] 111: Nobody could ever replace you 

\- [ ] 112: You have so much to live for 

\- [ ] 113: Your dreams need some fulfilling to do 

\- [ ] 114: Living life to the fullest 

\- [ ] 115: Heck, I would miss you like crazy 

\- [ ] 116: Your family and friends would be devastated if you were gone 

\- [ ] 117: Someone out there is constantly praying to meet someone like you 

\- [ ] 118: Your future 

\- [ ] 119: You could save so many lives 

\- [ ] 120: You are too beautiful to disappear 

\- [ ] 121: You are bigger than any of your problems 

\- [ ] 122: You are never alone during this struggle 

\- [ ] 123: Tomorrow is a new day! 

\- [ ] 124: You are worth more than you think 

\- [ ] 125: But, the final and most important one is, just being able to experience life, because even if your life doesn’t seem so great right now, anything could happen!


	3. All suicide hotline numbers if you need someone to talk to

\- [ ] Argentina: +5402234930430 

\- [ ] Australia: 131114 

\- [ ] Austria: 142; for children and young people, 147 

\- [ ] Belgium: 106 

\- [ ] Bosnia & Herzegovina: 080 05 03 05 

\- [ ] Botswana: 3911270 

\- [ ] Brazil: 188 for the CVV National Association 

\- [ ] Canada: 1 .833 .456 .4566, 5147234000 

\- [ ] (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal) 

\- [ ] Croatia: 014833888 

\- [ ] Denmark: +4570201201 

\- [ ] Egypt: 7621602 

\- [ ] Estonia: 3726558088; 

\- [ ] Russian 3726555688 

\- [ ] Finland: 010 195 202 

\- [ ] France: 0145394000 

\- [ ] Germany: 08001810771 

\- [ ] Holland: 0900767 

\- [ ] Hong Kong: +852 2382 0000 

\- [ ] Hungary: 116123 

\- [ ] India: 8888817666 

\- [ ] Ireland: +44058457909090 

\- [ ] Italy: 800860022 

\- [ ] Japan: +810352869090 

\- [ ] Mexico: 5255102550 

\- [ ] New Zealand: 0800543354 

\- [ ] Norway: +4781533300 

\- [ ] Philippines: 028969191 

\- [ ] Poland: 5270000 

\- [ ] Portugal: 21 854 07 40/8 . 96 898 21 50 

\- [ ] Russia: 0078202577577 

\- [ ] Spain: 914590050 

\- [ ] South Africa: 0514445691 

\- [ ] Sweden: 46317112400 

\- [ ] Switzerland: 143 

\- [ ] United Kingdom: 08457909090 

\- [ ] USA: 18002738255 

\- [ ] Veterans’ Crisis Line: 1 800 273 8255/ text 383255 


	4. songs that could make you happy

Personal by HRVY: @YJpE 

I like me better by Lauv: @ozwA 

Classic by MKTO: @A4Ds 

Just friends by JORDY: @eINM 

Eastside by Benny Blanco,Halsey,& Khalid: @UvGY 

What makes you beautiful by 1D: @-A4E 

Cheerleader by OMI: @QfW8 

Everybody talks by Neon Trees: @84lE 

Dear future husband by Meghan Trainor: @D_40 

Backyard Boy by Claire Rosinkranz: @shy8 

Shut up and dance with me by WALK THE MOON: @lx6Q 

iSpy by KYLE: @gMPU 

Trap queen by Fetty Wap: @NKio 

LMK by Lil XXEL: @IC24 

Dynamite by BTS: @WNZg 


	5. To all...

To all those people being bullied 

\- To all those people who have lost a loved one 

\- To all those people who have lost a pet 

\- To all those people being abused 

\- To all those people going through depression 

\- To all those people with anxiety 

\- To all those people in poverty 

\- To all those people going through a breakup 

\- To all those people having a bad day 

\- To all those people with insecurities 

\- To all those people just having a hard time 

Don’t forget 

\- Your weakness today 

\- Is your strength tomorrow 

\- It always gets better 

\- Your loved ones will remain in your hearts 

\- You always have the memories 

\- Love yourself 

\- Stand up for yourself 

\- Money can’t buy happiness 

\- Those lovers 

\- Just weren’t right 

\- Don’t abuse yourself 

\- Don’t abuse others 

\- Kill them with kindness 

\- Treat people with kindness 

\- We’ve all had these times 

\- There will always be a hole in our chests 

But 

\- Let’s all be each others’ strength 

\- whether you’re 

\- Black 

\- White 

\- LGBTQ+ 

\- Christian 

\- Atheist 

\- Etc. 

\- Love yourself 

\- Love others 

\- Don’t cut 

\- Don’t kill 

\- Don’t criticize 

\- Don’t beg 

\- Don’t do drugs 

\- Don’t starve yourself 

\- Don’t starve others 

We aren’t supposed to do any of that 

\- Just keep your strength 

\- Keep your faith 

\- Don’t change because you were told to 

\- Be yourself 

\- Sometimes playing a character, isn’t the best thing to do. Have a great day, and don’t stop spreading awareness about things that are happening currently in the world . 


End file.
